


Those LA Yahoos Have Nothing on You

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [4]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Crossover, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles, Drabble, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Established Relationship, Insecure Tony, Inspired by a quote, M/M, Not even 100 words lmao, Soft Jethro Gibbs, based on a quote, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Tony looks thoughtfully at the LA team. “Do you think we’ll see them again anytime soon?”Inspired by a quote I found somewhere.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, The LA Team, The NCIS: LA Team
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Those LA Yahoos Have Nothing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in my break between classes and posting it at the beginning of History. I know, I know.

Tony looks thoughtfully at the LA team as they leave the squadroom. “Do you think we’ll see them again anytime soon?” He asks.

Gibbs leans forwards and settles his head next to Tony’s on his shoulder. “I’m sure we will. Good chance one of ‘em will be undercover when we do.”

Tony frowns, and Gibbs catches it. “Hey,” He says, darting a quick kiss on his cheek. They’ve never been big on PDA. “You’re still the best undercover agent. Those LA yahoos have nothing on you.”

Tony grins blindingly at him, and silently Gibbs counts this as another success.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two full sticky-notes of inside jokes with myself and quotes I've picked up that I think are funny, and _Those LA yahoos have nothing on you. _is one of them. I was reading them over today and immediately thought of these two. Credits to whoever I stole it from.__
> 
> _  
> _Comments and kudos appreciated._  
> _


End file.
